C&C War
by everyonestakenallthepennames
Summary: I'm in this city, NOD is everywhere, it's just me and two other squad members up againced what seemed like the world. R
1. Chapter 1

**Tiberium War**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of anything.**

July 7th, 2041.

Here I am, in my barracks, my home until this bloody war is done. I enlisted for this war just one year ago and spent that year in training, constant training from one group to the next. I went through seven training courses in that year to get me what I am today, a Delta Marine.

Just a year and a half ago I was working in my fathers bookstore not even thinking of what I wanted to do with my life. Within six months my life turned upside down. My parents divorced and that itself split my family in two. My Mom won custody of almost everything leaving my father on his own. One night I got caught drinking by the cops and was arrested, after my release my Mom kicked me out of the house and told me "never to come back." I found an old raggedy apartment and an unsteady job at a pizza parlor. But only after three short months, I was fired and at risk of having my apartment evicted. I was desperate for money so two of my friends who had already enlisted in GDI's military talked me into joining as well. (It's not like I had much of a choice I was desperate for some money.) So ignoring my gut instinct I enlisted. Only two short weeks after that the cease-fire between NOD and GDI was broken, so off I went into some damn war I knew nothing about except the stuff I heard on the news (and we all know how reliable they can be.)

I tried pretty much anything I could to avoid going into combat so I signed up for every training program they had available, not realizing that after I was finished it would lead me straight to hell. So I spent the first year of this war going through training programs, and passing them, which was a surprise to me, I never though I would be able to get through some of these courses. Then the day came, I graduated from the last course I had agreed to take, I was an official Delta Marine, which meant that all the combat I tried to avoid a year earlier would soon come back my way.

But this was a different kind of war now. During my year of training this war grew to multiple militaries. NOD found it necessary to form an alliance with the Soviet Union, almost as soon as word of this got out GDI formed an alliance of their own, with the American Allies making this one of the most important war in history. For the past ten years The Soviets and Allies have raged war on each other with one cease, which of course was broken by the invasion on American Soil. Now they were joining the war over tiberium, and I was in one of the top squads in the GDI army. I knew I had been trained well and I was prepared for anything, but I know that nothing can prepare you for true war but true war. I would be relying on the guy beside me, hoping he doesn't screw up, hoping to be fortunate enough to see the next day. Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tiberium War**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just like I have said in all the other stories I have written on this site.**

July 10th

This is the day, for me the war is just beginning; hopefully it won't be ending soon either. Our mission was to Para drop on the outskirts of a city and takes the city back. Also, we had to look for NOD religious conditioning camps which they had civilians, GDI and Allied soldiers captive so they could brainwash into becoming a regular NOD infantry man.

The plan ride was pretty smooth until we got within flaking range of the Sam sites, then it was the rollercoaster ride from hell. The plane shuttered and rocked back and forth, trying to keep my balance I grabbed the seat below me and held on trying not to fall to the ground then left helpless to the uncontrollable movements of the plane. There was a slight pause in the thrashing around, I was able to restore my balance and look at the men around me, and not one of them said a word. They all looked the same with their gold combat suits and masks; the only way to tell them apart was by reading the name tags on their arms. Our Capitan Nick "havoc" Parker stood up and signaled for the rest of us to do so as well. He ordered us to check each others gear; the side door slid open and a burst of wind rushed threw and engulfed us all. We all stood in a line Havoc was now ordering us out of the plane. I was about the fifth or sixth person back in line and I quickly approached the door. Finally the person ahead of me jumped and Havoc hit my shoulder signaling me to jump as well. I have done these jumps countless times before, once you get one foot out the door the sheer force from the wind pulls you out with it, weather your ready or not. This time was not different, it only took me a few seconds to gather myself and look around. It was the middle of the night and NOD had no idea we were here. I reached for the rope on my backpack to open the chute and pulled, expecting a violent jerk upwards; I was surprised to not feel that. I pulled the rope again, still nothing and for a split second I forgot what to do. Then it hit me, I had a backup chute I reached for the chord and pulled. I prayed it would open, after all the training I went through I would have hated to go out due to a defective chute. Thankfully it opened and I landed hard on the ground just a few seconds after that. My parachute covered me completely. I took off my backpack and met up with the rest of my squad. We were in an open field with tall grass. At the end of the field was a paved road and on the other side of that were houses, the first part of the city we need to take back, Havoc gave the signal and we all moved towards the road. We were covered by the darkness of night and went prone as we approached the road, then stopped. The houses across the street were silent; it looked like no one was home. I peered threw the grass and vaguely saw a dark figure in one of the windows. He was just standing there, not really doing anything. There was a slight flicker in the darkness, then again but this time it created a small flame, and then went out. The glow from the now lit NOD cigarette remained. I lay there letting the air come in threw my mask, into my lungs and back out. I stared at this figure just standing there, smoking his cigarette. The figure suddenly flinched and disappeared behind the bottom of the window. I knew it was deadeye that picked him off. No one else in the house had seemed to notice, but then again we could not see anyone else. I heard whispers coming from down the line and someone said my name.

"What?" I whispered back

"Were gunna move in." the voice whispered back. We slowly got to out knees, keeping an eye on the house. Flashes of light filled up the window as NOD machine gunners opened up on our position. We all hit the ground almost immediately and returned fire. We abandoned whispers and began yelling at one another. "Grenade!" Someone yelled from down the line and a small round object flew threw the air towards the house. I looked down my sights towards the flash of machine gun fire, pulled the trigger just as the grenade went off. I was blindly firing towards the open window hoping to hit something.

Some one was crouched down and heading towards me and tapped me on the shoulder. "Were gunna approach the house." He yelled at me. It was Tryson Roberts, a good friend of mine I met during training. Tryson and I got up and raced towards the house, the adrenalin rushing through my body. The house was only across the street but it seemed to take forever to get there. I felt the sweat drip off my chin inside my combat helmet. He finally got to the house and stopped in-between two windows, both of which had machine guns blazing across the street. I and Tryson just looked at each other and without saying a word we almost simultaneously reached for grenades, pulled the pins and tossed them in each of the windows, and covered our heads. Yelling erupted from inside the house "Grenade!" they screamed as the small explosive went off. Smoke poured out from the windows of the house. We each turned to the window closest to us and blindly fired into the wall of grey, dusty smoke. The rest of the squad to their feet and raced across the street to meet us. Havoc tried to open the door but it was locked. Without even thinking twice he lifted his foot and kicked the door in. He carefully walked into the smoke flooded house with his weapon ready, the rest of us followed him in. "Someone check upstairs." Havoc said just barley loud enough for us to hear. Two soldiers fell out of formation and raced up the stairs. The rest of us followed Havoc to the back door. We all gathered around it with weapons set, on full alert. There was gun from up the stairs, then the sound of bodies collapsing to the raggedy wooden floor above. Heavy foot steps came running down the stairs, we all turned to face the stairs, ready to fire at any moment. "Gold." I yelled out.

"White." One of the two strangers responded as they came around the corner. "Upstairs is clear." One of the men reported looking at Havoc. Gunner approached the burn out, coal black wooden door. And opened it, we all followed him outside. It looked like a movie, like a dream, the sight that was put before my eyes. Smoke flooding the once blue skies, fire blazing from the roofs of houses, over the whole city. Dead civilian, NOD, and Allied bodies littered the streets. Destroyed tanks, cars and peoples lives, this was the city we were risking our lives to take back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiberium War**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of C&C is mine.**

I stared in awe of the sight before my eyes I could not believe it. We had to risk our lives to take this city back from NOD, there's nothing left to take back, everything was in a heap of ruins.

Tryson walked up beside me, he had his combat helmet off, revealing his face. He had shaggy, black hair that went just past his ears. He had silver eyes and always looked like he had not shaved in a couple of days. He was about 510" (Just an inch shorter than me.) He was well built and always carried out an order with out question.

"Nice day for a walk." He said staring out into the ruins. I gave a slight smile as I reached up to take off my mask.

"Yeah." I simply replied, I really did not know what to say.

"Hey, uh guys?" A voice came from behind us. It was Phazer, or at least that's what we called him. To tell you the truth I really never knew his real name. All of us had Nicknames, Mine was "Storm", Tryson's was "Cage." Then there was the "Teddy", "Slick", "Doc" (our medic) and the rest of the Dead 6 (Havoc, Gunner, Patch, Dead eye, and Hotwire).

"What?" Havoc called out.

"It's General Lock, he just contacted me, he said that there are religious conditioning camps North of our position and he wants us to…" Phazer was interrupted by Havoc.

"Get the prisoners out of there." Havoc finished his sentence.

"Ye…Yeah." Replied Phazer. "Also, he said that there is allied and GDI Para-troops on their way here. They will be here in about a half an hour." Havoc nodded.

"Well we better get a move on." Said Patch as he started towards the city. Tryson and I put our helmets back on and followed the rest of the squad.

We had been walking for about 20 minuets and there was nothing, it seemed as though NOD was not here at all. Along the way we had found several fallen GDI and Allied troops, we collected as many Dog tags as we could find to send them back home to their families.

"Who wants to take a break?" asked Patch from the back of the line, there was no response from anyone. Patch looked down at his rifle to check his ammo, acting as if he had never asked the question. There was the sound of light arm fire and we all slipped into a nearby building. I crouched down and crawled towards a window. We were right at an intersection, I was in the house on the corner of that intersection. I peered out the window facing the street we were just on. I saw a fallen GDI solider on the ground acroos the street, I couldn't tell who it was but I could see him move a little, meaning he was stil alive. Hotwire crouched down beside me.

"A NOD machine gun nest in that building across the street from us and some light infantry." She whispered to me.

"What's the plan?" I asked looking up at her. We were in the house on the right side of the street and directly across the street from us was where the fire had come from.

"I need you to go up stairs and put down a base of fire on the machine gunners window, I'll take care of the rest." I nodded and raced up the stairs behind me. I got to the top of the staircase and rooms, there where rooms everywhere and a staircase right in the middle where I had come up. I turned, ran around the stairs and into the room facing the machine gunner. I crouched down and peered out a broken window and saw the window and just the tip of the machine gun. I slowly brought my automatic rifle up and aimed down the sights. I briefly glanced over at our fallen GDI solider, I could not tell if he was still alive, and even if he was there is not much we can do for him out here. I went back to the machine gun, and squeezed the trigger. Sparks flew out of the tip of my gun as bullets raced through the air and reached my target. I kept the trigger pulled until my clip ran out, I pulled the dry one out and quickly replace it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hotwire race across the street to the left side, as she did two other GDI men ran out of the house towards the intersection. I brought my gun back up and continued pressure on the machine gun. One of the two other men threw a grenade at the window; it landed on the inside of the house. The vibrations from my rifle made my arm start to go numb, my vision was getting blurry but I kept firing. The grenade went off throwing shrapnel and debris from the window. Smoke swirled out of the window and headed to the already, musty, coal polluted sky. I stopped firing and looked at the injured GDI man, Doc was already at his side, pulling him into the house, trying to make it a little safer for him. The rest of the squad approached the enemy house and entered, I got up from the window and head back down stairs. Once I got out side I head over to the house where Doc was, he was just inside the door trying to help our fallen comrade. With out even looking up at me he told me to put pressure on his right shoulder. I knelt down, took a cloth from Doc's aid kit and applied direct pressure. Doc reached in one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a Morphine pin, he popped the cap and stuck it in his bare hand. Due to the entire amour from our suits, the hand is the only place you can put any morphine pins. I looked over on his shoulder and saw from the name tag that it was Slick who had been hit.

"Is it bad?" I asked not trying to interrupt him. Doc didn't answer; he never had a chance to. Slick began convoluting uncontrollably on the wooden floor, Doc leaned back and told me not to touch him, that he was having a seizure. Across the street there was more gunfire, I looked up at the wall in front of me then back down.

"I hope that's not another one of our guy's." Doc said under his breath. Slicks seizure had not slow down and he started coughing up blood, Doc reached down and tried to roll him on his side. The sounds we grotesque, blood seeped out of his mouth onto the floor. His eyes began rolling in the back of his head. The convoluting had slow as well as the coughing; he slowly rolled onto his back again and lay there motionless. His eyes stared straight up, as if he was looking past the ceiling, into some far off world. Doc checked his pulse.

"Damn it!" Doc yelled out, he got to his feet and started to pace angrily. I put my hand down to check his pulse for my self – nothing – I slid my hand down, grabbed his Dog tag and pulled it off. I shoved it in my pocket with all the other ones I had been carrying. I took another look at Slick, then slowly shut his eyes and took a deep breath. I removed my mask, mostly out of respect.

Teddy came in through the door.

"Were all clear hear…" His words trailed off as he saw the sight of Slick on the floor. The blood socked cloth, slick's hair matted to his face with sweat and blood. The brown muck on his face, and the lifeless look of what war leaves behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiberium War**

July 8th, 2041

Chapter 4 Disclaimer: I think you get the picture 

We all met out side the house.

"Okay look." Began Havoc. "We have to keep moving and find these prisoners."

"Sir, if we keep losing men, there's no way we can take this city back, were completely out numbered." Teddy pointed out.

"You think I don't know that already. Look, take your mind off the 'what it's' and focus on our mission." Havoc said looking at the whole squad. "Besides, we have Para – troops on their way, so move out." Havoc turned around and headed down the street, we all formed a line and followed right behind him. We approached a corner store that was still intact, well for the most part anyway.

"Capitan?" Called out Tryson.

"What?" replied Havoc.

"Can we go see what we can find in this old candy store?"

"Were not here to shop Corporal." Havoc seemed very frustrated with the question. There was a humming noise coming from above, we all looked up, planes.

"Are they ours?" Someone asked, I'm not quite sure who it was. People began jumping from the planes and shortly there after a canvas would open up above them and ease their fall.

"Looks like our back up." Havoc assumed pleased that he had a little help. We waited to see if anyone dropped near our position, luckily three Allied G.I.'s did, we quickly met up with them.

"Pleased to see a friendly face." Gunner said approaching one of the G.I.'s. He was still taking off his parachute when he looked up and saw us.

"GDI." He said with a small smile. "Thank God, I was worried I would be on my own for this thing." The three men introduced them selves as Sergeant White who was a smaller man but with a rough look to him, he had scares on his face, he looked like he had seen a lot of action. Corporal Thomas, who looked like he had just graduated from high school. And Major Anderson, who was probably middle, aged with a lot of field experience behind him. He was about my height and was very serious at all times.

"Lets get moving, what the hell are we waiting for?" said Maj. Anderson in a stern and firm voice. We were in a grass field behind a house, so we walked back out onto the street where we had one of the biggest surprises of our lives.

NOD seemed to be waiting for us, as soon as we got the road machine guns roared out of open windows and infantry of all types opened fired. We moved quickly and split up into different houses. Myself, Tryson, Patch and Thomas all went into the house we were behind just moments ago. Inside my Helmet my mic switched to life, it was Havoc.

"All men, go from house to house and clear them out." The mic switched off.

We were in what looked like to be the living room; across from me was a doorway heading into the kitchen. About four NOD infantry were in there, they had tipped over a table and was using if for cover. We split up into two "Teams", Thomas and I went as close to the door as we could and stood just out side it, pressing up to the wall. The other two were on the other side of the door doing the same. Tryson tossed a grenade into the Kitchen. NOD troops panicked as the explosive landed, as soon as it went off, we used the smoke as cover and moved into the room firing. The smoke quickly cleared and we saw that NOD had been killed. "Reload." I yelled out. We turned around and headed back to the living room, and made a left, towards the next room. We slowly approached the doorway and peered in. A NOD flamethrougher spotted us and opened up. The doorway was on fire; two other NOD soldiers were in that room and began firing. We raced away from the door, back to the kitchen where we discovered Thomas's arm was in flames. Tryson raced to the sink and turned on the water, Tomas put his arm under the cool, liquid to put the fire out.

Bullets slammed into the wall behind us as NOD fired into the kitchen. I dove down behind the table and brought Tomas with me. He had got the fire out but it looked badly burnt. I didn't say anything and got to my knees so I could return fire. They took cover on the sidewalls from the doorway. I heard them talking. "Okay, light 'em up." I vaguely heard just before the flame througher stepped into the open and fired. The heat rose rapidly and got so intense, I could feel the sweat poor down my arms and chest from inside my suit. The table went up in flames and we had to push our selves back to the wall, this gave me a small chance to look around. The whole kitchen was a flaming hell, I saw Tryson laying on his stomach in the middle of the floor, and he looked like he was aiming his rifle. Then he pressed the trigger and sent the rest of his clip towards the flame througher. Small spits of blood flew from the enemy's arms and legs as he stopped firing and hit his knees. Tryson reloaded and fired again this time there was sparks coming from his Gasoline pack on his back where the bullets had hit. A wave of flame came from his back as it sent shrapnel flying threw the air. The fire engulfed the flame througher and the other two Nod troops who were screaming and rolling around on the floor.

"This place is on fire, we have to get out of here!" Yelled Thomas as he raced for the door we entered the house through. Tryson and myself followed him out, past the flaming NOD. I stopped and aimed my rifle at one of them.

"NO!" Yelled Tryson from just out side the doorway. "Let 'em burn!" I hesitated, and then ran outside to meet up with the other three.

"Where the hell were you?" asked Tryson angrily at patch who was standing out side.

"Trying to get help." He answered.

"You want to help? You could have helped out a lot in there." Screamed Tryson pointing to the house.

"S-sorry sir…" began patch.

"Forget it." Interrupted Tryson. "Just go find Doc." Patch raced off around the house.

"Where was he? We could have used his help." Asked Tryson, I shrugged my shoulders. There was gunfire off in the distance and an explosion.

"Let's go." Said Tryson as he began towards the next house. We approached is slowly as we walked up on the front porch. There was a glass sliding door in front of us, I could not see any one inside, I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. I reached over and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Should have guessed as much." Muttered Tryson. I raised my rifle and brought it down on the glass door. It shattered all over the porch and floor inside the house. We slowly stepped over the glass and went inside.

"Tryson, I found Doc." A voice yelled from behind, it was patch. Tryson turned around.

"Shut up." He hardly got the words out of his mouth before a hailstorm of bullets flew towards us; all of us, including Patch hit the ground. Patch slowly crawled towards the porch. We were in what I think was once a dinning room, I rolled to my right and went under a table, I brought my rifle up and began firing threw a door way that led into the kitchen. I could see NOD troops behind a counter, their head would pop up every few seconds so they could fire, then disappear again. I stopped firing and turned my head to see where Patch was. He was on the porch and had just pulled the pin on a grenade.

"Fire in the hole." He screamed as he released it from his grip. The grenade landed on our side of the counter.

"Wait for it." Tryson yelled. The grenade went off, Tryson and Patch raced into the kitchen, leaned over the counter and fired downward. I crawled out from under the table and over to the counter.

The earth shook as an explosion went off outside, then again and again.

"Enemy artillery!" Screamed Thomas who was still out side on the porch, trying to help the pain in his arm go away. He ran inside the house and under the table. Beside me there was a staircase, NOD troops ran down the stairs towards us. We all turned to face them and fired. Bullets ripped through their suits and skin, splashing blood on the walls and floor. They collapsed to the ground, stumbling over each other and down the stairs. Screams of pain tore through the air and filled the house. An explosion shook the house and knocked us over. Debris and dust flew down the stairs, filling the room and staircase with a chalky filth. The house shook again; we all stumbled to our feet and raced back out the shattered glass door. An artillery shell had hit the house, the roof began to collapse in and the walls crumbled. We knew we had to get back inside a building; we ran down the street and went into the nearest house. We met up with Havoc, Gunner, and Deadeye inside the house.

"This one's clear." Gunner reported as we came through the door.

"Where's Doc?" I asked impatiently

"I have no idea." Replied Gunner. He turned on his mic. "Doc, make your way the third house from the intersection."

"Roger." Doc's static voice replied from the other end. It didn't take long for Doc to get to the house; within a few minuets he came running through the door and almost immediately saw Thomas.

"Lock?" I heard Havoc's voice come from behind me, I turned around and saw that he was talking to him threw his EVA unit.

"We have one casualty and another seriously wounded." Havoc informed Lock. I couldn't hear what Lock had said to Havoc but by the look on his face, it probably wasn't good news.

"Okay, listen up." Havoc called out. "Lock can't send us reinforcements yet, he didn't give me a reason. Also, medivac is not available." As he finished his sentence he looked at Thomas.

"I can make it, Sir." Thomas said in an uncertain voice. Havoc didn't question him.

"Okay, lets keep moving then." We all gathered ourselves, and approached the doorway, we all knew as soon as we went through this door NOD would be all over us.

"We all split up." Havoc began giving orders. "Into teams of three. Go, Go, Go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: yup 

My heart was pounding and sweat poured down my skin giving me a cold chill throughout my whole body. My legs burned as I tried to control the adrenalin flowing freely throughout myself, sparks flew from the ground as bullets hit the concert road. My eyes lay focused on the house ahead, I crossed over onto the grass and around the corner of the house. I leaned up to the wall, out of sight from the machine guns. Tryson and Teddy flew around the corner and stopped as well. We took a small break to get a sip of water, and then moved towards a screen door that was behind us. There was a small wooden staircase we had to walk up to get to the door. I took point and took the first step onto the step; a chilling creek broke the slight silence we had gained. My next foot pushed myself up onto the next step and the same for the last step. I reached out to open the screen door, the rusted hinges creaked open I took a step inwards. A loud "crack" came from the left side of me and a sharp pain sliced through my head, I lost all strength in my legs as I hit the ground. I felt dizzy, I was staring as an oven, It was slowly getting blurry, the distortion flooded my vision. Yelling, my friends were in trouble. I heard gunfire but it seemed so far away. The room began to darken. I wanted to get up and help but I couldn't, for some reason I just couldn't. The room was fading into a dark hole. The sounds began to silence and the room went out.

My eyes opened to a bright light, they burned because of it. I tried to turn my head and as I did a sharp paint flew from my head all the way down to my feet.

"Welcome back." I heard female voice from beside me. I tried to ignore the pain as I turned my head to look at her. It was a nurse, I tried to ask what happened but she answered before I could get it out.

"Don't say anything, you need to rest." She began. "You were hit with the but end of a rifle, your in the GDI medic wing." She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Her red hair fell to her shoulders. She was an attractive woman with freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"You're going to be just fine." She re assured me with a smile, she got up from her chair and walked to the next patient.

**4 Days later (July 12th, 2041)**

I walked into General Lock's office and saluted. He signaled for me to sit down in the chair across from him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking directly into my eyes.

"Fine, sir." I answered. I never liked to give long replies to Lock, I didn't know a lot about him and figured that was best. He reached down into one of his drawers behind his desk, pulled out a map and lay in flat on his desk. It was a map of Europe with 15 cities colored red and gold stars within those cities.

"The stars are GDI." He began. "And you probably guessed the red is NOD. These are 15 major cities that we need to take back. The reason I could not send reinforcements was because we were attacking the other 14 cities." I looked up at Lock.

"Your squad was sent into this city to take it back but at the time we didn't know why NOD needed these cities. They are going to be major conditioning camps. Almost every city that NOD own have these camps, that's why were weren't surprised when we found out that yours had them. But NOD is planning to use these as brainwashing, and infantry training camps." Lock looked at me, I knew what he meant. NOD was taking civilian prisoners and brainwashing them into becoming a NOD infantry, then they would train them.

"Were planning another attack, this time it is all or nothing. NOD has already started this brainwashing and we need to put a stop to it as soon as we can. I'm sending you and another platoon back into your city." I stood up and saluted Lock, I knew I didn't have a choice, so I should just accept it.

"You leave in 3 hours." Lock finished. I turned around and headed for the door but stopped.

"Lock?" I asked slightly turning back around.

"Yes?" He replied

"How is my squad doing?" I hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer. Lock took a deep breath.

"We lost contact with them 2 days ago." Lock answered with his head down, looking at his desk. I stood there for a second wondering what their statues was, then I turned the doorknob and went to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**July 13th, 2041**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah, we get it**

I sat on the edge of the GDI helicopter staring out on farmland. As weird as it may sound, it was a beautiful sight. The sky was a lush blue with just a few clouds sprinkled about. Long, green crops painted as far as the eye could see and a few farm houses and red barns scattered out over the landscape. Horses and cows stood feeding on the grass and some farmers were in their tractors or out doing manual labor. It was a warm day out in the middle of spring, the season of new life. I felt at peace with myself the few minutes that this lasted but soon the helicopter began a soft left, away from the pastures, one of the few places that hadn't been physically hit by the war. Just the sound of the rotation blades from our helicopter, no one was talking, we were all doing what we always did at this time, checking out ammo or cleaning out equipment. I turned and swung my legs back into the helicopter and the person across from me was reading, if I remember correctly it was Stephen King's _"The Dark Half". _I looked down at my hands, one holding my combat helmet, the other supporting my automatic rifle.

"Drop, 30 seconds" We heard the pilot yell back at us, we all gave our weapons one last ammo check and put on our combat helmets, covering out face. As we did the helicopter was engulfed in black smog reducing the visibility to zero. It was the smoke from fire, and other musk's of war. The helicopter came to a slow stop, ropes were thrown over the edge of the helicopter and we began repelling down them. My turn soon arrived; I grasped the rope and slid to the ground below. We were immediately hit by enemy fire, visibility was back to normal on the ground but the city had a dark theme. The wind from the blades of our drop helicopter was strong, pushing us to the side, I decided to go with the wind and ran up to the wall of a house. I couldn't see any NOD troops so I just looked for muzzle flashes and fired towards them. Short bursts of flying led sang from the muzzle of my weapon. I began walking backwards towards the corner of the house, as I approached the corner I heard a GDI roar "Rocket launcher troop!" as these words soared through the air, so did a rocked from a gray building across the street from me, in the second story. The rocket left a smoggy gray smoke trail behind it, as it crashed into the front end out our drop-copter, causing a fiery end to our pilots. The helicopter began spinning towards he ground, a black flame of smoke flew from the impact point, into the already musk flooded sky. The copter went nose first into the concrete road and burst into a hellish flame. Turned my back to the sight and raced around the corner, I kept running until I came up to the next corner. I stopped there and peered out around the edge. A Soviet machine gun nest was set up in a window on the first story. "I guess there are Soviets here." I whispered to myself. Orange flashes went off at the end of the gun's barrel. I went to prone position and crawled around the corner. I slowly made my way, inch by inch. The house was across the street from were I lay. Once I though I was close enough I reached for a grenade and got up to my knees. I pulled the pin and threw it as hard as I could. The pineapple flew through the air and landed just outside of the nest. Dirt and debris flew from the ground as the explosion went off. I fired a clip towards the machine gun nest, hopping to hit something threw the smoke. After a few seconds, my clip ran dry, and I quickly replaced it and began running towards the soviet occupied house. I crossed the street and burst through the smoke from the grenade blast. The machine gunner was dead – very dead. I approached the house and pressed myself againced the black, greased wall. I peered into the shattered window and saw nothing. I was standing between a broken out window and the edge of the house; I turned to my other side and peered around the corner. I saw a figure in a GDI uniform walking away from me; I stepped out behind the house.

To the right side of me was a ditch with corpses and other fragments war leaves behind. The GDI troop was at the other edge of the corner; he had stopped and tilted himself slightly to look around the edge. His head snapped backwards and his body collapsed backwards to the ground. A NOD infantry soldier walked around the from behind the wall, standing over the floored GDI with his rifle pointed at his head. I quickly raised my rifle and squeezed the trigger – nothing. I looked at my gun, it didn't look damaged, I raised my head back to the NOD troop, who by this time had spotted me. He raised his rifle; I quickly dove off into the ditch to the right of me. I landed on a brutally murdered GDI corps; I jumped backwards from the fright of the condition he was in. I raised my head again, back to the NOD troop; I rose to my knees and pointed my rifle. The NOD soldier had his weapon pointed at GDI's head once more. I squeezed the trigger again, still nothing, I released and pulled it back again, and the same happened. I glanced up at the sight once more, just in time to hear a gun shot pierce through my ears, I heard this over everything else that was going on, all the explosions and screams of the dieing. A short surge of blood gushed from the leaded bullet's impact.

The NOD troop then turned his attention towards me; I knew I was plainly visible over the rim of the ditch. I fell backwards and pulled the mangled corps over me just as the NOD fired a short burst towards me. I felt the violent jolts as the bullets crashed into corps shield. I slowly reached for my .45 caliber pistol; I rolled over from under my dead comrade and blindly fired in NOD's direction. I managed to get off about three or four shots before the NOD troop fired his weapon, sending a pulsating twinge through my arm, then into a bitter numbness. I fell onto my back and the NOD troop, who by this time was already in the ditch with me. He raised his weapon to bring it down on my skull. I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal shot at any second. My teeth gritted together so hard my jaw began to hurt.

A deafening _crack_ pierced my ear drums, followed by a "Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and there were a GDI troop and an Allied medic standing over me with the NOD warrior at their feet. The medic knelt down and began looking at my arm; the other took off his helmet revealing his identity.

"Tryson." I whispered with a grin, he took a glance at my arm.

"See a little action?" He joked, I grinned at the statement, but then changed the subject.

"Who's left?" I asked nervously

"The two of us, Havoc and Doc." He replied as he looked over the border of the ditch. He appeared to have seen something. He stepped forward and walked towards the fallen GDI troop. I turned to look over my shoulder as he approached the corner of the house. He knelt down and snapped the dog tags from the lifeless corps and slowly began his way back to our position staring at the dog tag the whole way. He jumped back in the ditch. And seemed a little shook up.

" I guess it's just the two of us, and Havoc, now." He said looking at both me and the Allied Medic, who basically ignored the statement altogether.

"Where's Havoc?" I sobbed out. Tryson took a deep breath and told me that he had secured an office building up the road with 3rd platoon of the Allied force.

I really didn't know what to say, or think. Gunner, Patch, Hotwire, Teddy, everyone – dead, gone. I tried to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to come out. I looked at the Medic who was wrapping a white cloth around my arm. I knew I had to finish the mission, there no way Lock is pulling us out until we are either dead, or have the city under control. I just needed to push these emotions aside until were out of this hellish place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Disclaimer: It's getting irritating writing this thing for every chapter. I own nothing Later that night 

The fighting had stopped – for now; we had found a house that was mostly still together and with a fireplace. Havoc, Tryson, and myself sat around the lit fire pit and just talked; trying to escape the hell we went through just a few hours earlier.

We were eating food we had brought along with us for the mission, it wasn't much, just granola bars, and "soup" if you can call it that. It's just heated up water with a little salt to give it flavor. Tryson had brought chocolate bars with him and we split one of those. It was a Hershey dark chocolate.

There were some Allied soldiers (about 8), mostly just G.I's, and guardian G.I's off in the kitchen, trying to put together some sort of a plan. The three of us gave up sticking to a plan; we lost most of our men and are now againced both NOD and the Soviets while sticking to a combat plan. I guess were just gunna wing it from here.

There was a loud clang from up stairs, all of us, including the Allied troops jumped to face the staircase. Havoc pulled out his pistol and started towards the stairs. "I'll cover you" I whispered just loud enough for him to here me. None of us had our combat masks on, and the Allied troops had taken their helmets off earlier. Havoc slowly started up the stairs. I was about two steps behind him; I had my side arm ready to fire at any moment. Havoc was almost to the top; he reached his leg up to go up the last step, then jolted suddenly as there was a slight thud.

"Check this room out." Havoc ordered Tryson and myself as he stepped to the side and knelt down over a corps. The dead soldier, prisoner, or civilian? None of us could tell looked horrible; his hair was matted to his skull with sweat and blood, dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't eaten in days, I could see the bones threw his arms where his shirt was torn and burnt.

Tryson and I quickly checked the room for any NOD or Soviets. I walked back over to Havoc.

"He's dead." Said Havoc sadly. He was just about to say something else but Tryson's voice from the far side of the darkly lighten room interrupted him.

"Guy's, you may wanna have at look over here." He was standing in front of a closet with the doors open. Tryson and myself got up and walked over to him. There was about five or six of these people all piled on top of each other in this small, claustrophobic closet. Tryson began to cough, his face went to a green – ish, yellow and turned his head so we didn't have to watch him vomit. Bugs were crawling all over these mangles, and lifeless corpses, small cuts that had a black trim, infections where the insects have been feeding or laying eggs. The undesirable stench of rotting corpses filled the room causing myself and Havoc to turn our heads and vomit on the floor as well.

There was rapid gunfire from down stairs and an explosion. Smoke crawled up the stairs towards us, but it wasn't grenade smoke, it was yellow.

"Cover your nose and mouth." Havoc bubbled out threw the stale vomit still in his mouth.

The last thing I remember is Tryson running to the window and with one last attempt, he tried to break the window with the but end of his rifle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah**

My surroundings slowly came into focus; I was outside, lying on my back. The war torn sky loomed overhead. I slowly sat up but as I did a crippling pain shot threw my head, I groaned and lay back down.

"You okay?" a deep man's voice said from outside my line of vision.

"I'll be fine." I responded without looking at him. The conversation ended there, I closed my eyes, I'm not sure why but I just felt like it. It seemed to relax me, my throbbing head died down a little bit, and it was nice.

"ON YOUR FEET MAGOTS!" For a second I had a flash back to boot camp. We got called all kinds of name there. Maggot, pukes, slim, the list goes on. I opened my eyes and very slowly tried to turn my head only to get interrupted by an obviously upset NOD officer. He grabbed my shirt and hauled me up with one hand.

"I SAID ON YOUR FEET!" He screamed just before I received a backhand across the right side of my face. The strike almost knocked me down again, but the NOD officer would not allow that. He forcibly pulled me across the ground and threw me into a line of other people, both men and women.

"ATTENTION" The officer screamed as he walked past me. My eyes followed him. He had his hands behind his back and had very good posture. He stopped in mid stride and looked at someone down the line. He took two steps in and punched someone in the gut at he did. I saw his victim keel over and collapse to the ground.

"I SAID ATTENTION." He yelled down at this injured individual.

"I WILL NOT HAVE PEOPLE DISOBEY ME, ESPECIALY WORMS LIKE YOU" As he finished his sentence he reached behind him and pulled out a .45 caliber pistol and pointed it toward the POW, who was still obviously in pain. The NOD officer looked back up at the line.

"WHO'S GOING TO SAVE THIS PUKE?" He asked looking across the line

"ANYONE?" Everyone stood silent. "YOU DON'T CARE IF HE DIES?" Still no response by anyone, they just stood at attention. "FINE." The officer jerked up as the gun went off. He just stood there with the gun still pointed at the motionless prisoner on the ground. The officer looked at him, and then leisurely put his weapon away. He gave a slight hand signal and quickly two NOD G.I.'s raced up and dragged the lifeless corps away by the arms.

"That's why you're here." The officer began, as he started to walk up and down the row once more. "Your cowards, no one saved him and now his family will receive the tragic news that their son was slaughtered, all because he so called 'Friends' let him die." He paused for a second, still pacing down the row of prisoners, staring each of them directly in the eye, waiting for someone to flinch, or move, any reason to give him an excuse to murder another unarmed man. I heard a small sneeze from the opposite side of me; someone had tried to cover it but couldn't help it, the officer noticed, he began my way.

"Who was that?" he asked angrily as he got closer and closer. "WHO WAS THAT?" He stopped directly in front of me and turned to face me. He took a step in and got so close to my face I could smell the cigar and alcohol on his breath as he exhaled.

"Was it you?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"NO SIR!" I replied, as if I was back in boot camp.

"Don't you dare yell at me." He replied, followed by a sharp slap to my left cheek. "What's wrong with you, stand up for yourself." I stood completely still, The was a silence, he was waiting for me to do something, it took everything I had to hold back the new hatred I had for this man, He was standing right there, I could have killed him in a second. But then all the NOD guards would be on top of me.

"Coward." He said finally as he continued down the line still looking for the one who sneezed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I tried to subdue the anger raging threw my body, it slowly went away, but not that much. My thoughts were interrupted by the screaming voice of the NOD officer; I assumed that he found the one who sneezed. I kept my eyes closed and tried to drown him out, but it was hard.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE NOISE WHILE I'M TALKING." A shock flew through my body and I jolted slightly at the sound of the firing pistol. But it was only the first shot that surprised me; the other two just sent an icy chill down my spine.

I awoke to a light dangling from the ceiling in my face; I squinted and rolled over until my eyes adjusted to the light. I didn't sleep that great last night; I could not stop thinking about the two men who died the day before. I put those thought in the back of my mind and got up out of the "bed" they gave me to sleep on. I stretched and headed for the door.

"WHAT TH-" a voice came from out side, it was interrupted by yet another gun blast. I pushed the door open, to see a fallen POW cuddled up on the ground in a pool of blood. Beside him was a steel pole that arched over at the top, and a hung prisoner hanging from that arch. The sight hit me so hard; I blanked out for a minute but quickly came back to reality when the same NOD officer from the day before kicked the lifeless corps in the head. He looked up at me smiling which quickly changed to a look of recognition.

"You." He said. "You're the guy who won't stand up for himself." He finished his sentence and looked down at the dead POW. He reached down and with both arms; he picked up the dead weight. "If you wont stand up for your self, maybe you will stand up for your friends." He began to use the lifeless person as a puppet, mocking me and the GDI army in general. "Look I'm a GDI guy, I can't fight a war so now in a POW camp with an amazing NOD officer." The insults weren't that good, but it was the principal. I tried to ignore my raging hate and turned to go back in the barracks.

"Just as I thought." I heard from behind me, I heard the corps collapse to the ground. I walked threw the door, to my bed. "Coward." I heard threw the thin, wooden walls.

**2 months later**

It has been two months; I haven't seen anyone from my squad since I got here. So many med have killed themselves, now I sit here on my bed with a broken piece of glass that was once part of a window to my wrist. The blood ran down my arm and onto a puddle on the ground. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes. It's only a matter of time now, I was so relaxed, I almost had a smile on my face. It didn't hurt but I felt myself getting weaker. My last thought was the sound of an explosion outside and someone yell.

"You get the prisoners, I'll take care of the guards." Then it was silent.

"He'll be fine, should be out of here in a few weeks." That's the first thing I heard It was a woman's voice she sounded nice. At first I thought I was dead but it smelt like a hospital, so I assumed that's where I was. The right side of my bed lowered slightly. I kept my eyes closed, for some reason I didn't want to see who was sitting on the side of my bed.

"You've been awarded a Purple Heart for your bravery in the field of battle." It sounded like Tryson's voice; I warmed up a little inside. I was glade he was okay.


End file.
